Final Poem
by Flower of the Desert
Summary: Sakura knows what she has to do. What is it? You might not like what it is. Rated for angst and charactor death. Dont kill me! Read and review.


**In an angsty mood right now. So, hopefully this is ok. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

_I never thought that it would end like this_

_A life for a life _

_Lived in vain never questioning _

_Two lives lost to hate and strife_

I bit my lip. What was I supposed to do? He was the one man who I wanted to love and hate. I chose hate and attacked. "Sakura!" Naruto said struggling to restrain me. I hugged him. He wouldn't understand. This was just too important to me to forget and let him die trying to fulfill the lifelong promise he gave me. "Take care of Hinata, and send my regards to Tsunade. Hold on to life Naruto. Make the most of it, and never let go of your dreams." I said and took in his sent and appearance. He just looked at me in shock. "Forgive me." I whispered. I jumped back and faced Sasuke. I took a fighting stance.

_I thought I loved him _

_A cold heartless man _

_Uncaring, driven by revenge_

_I was only part of his plan_

"Sakura, I thought you loved me." Sasuke said in shock but got into a fighting stance anyway. "I thought so too, but then I grew up." I spat and threw some kunai with explosive powder on them at him. He easily deflected them. Perfect. Now all I had to do was tire him out. He approached and used Lion Combo on me. I took the damage and healed myself. I gave him a smirk and disappeared using a genjutsu. He looked around franticly. "Right over here Sasuke." I said, my voice sounding like it was coming from a thousand directions. I focused my chakra into my hand and appeared a split second before punching him in the back of the head. He flew forward and landed a few feet in front of the explosive powder. I could feel the anger radiating from him. I was on one side of the explosive packed field and he was on the other. He started the hand signs for the Fireball jutsu and I jumped back 20 feet and he mimicked me by jumping forward. I grimaced slightly. He fell into my trap. He completed the hand signs for the Fireball jutsu and huge balls of fire flew from his mouth. They hit the field and a huge explosion caught Sasuke in the middle. I was caught to, by chakra strings that he had had the thought to attach to me. I want down in a crumbled heap. "Sakura!" Naruto's yell sounded distant and I could barely feel him pick me up and cradle me in his arms.

_Lashing out against him _

_I lost the most precious thing _

_Lying there and dying in Naruto's arms_

_I was content even if the wind was lost from under my wings_

"Naruto" I mumbled feebly. There was a trail of blood running down the side of my mouth but I was conserving my chakra for one final attack. "Give me a little space ok?" He did as I asked, all the while begging me to heal myself. "Not while that bastard's still alive." I replied and slowly pulled out a kunai. With one last burst of chakra I threw it at Sasuke.

_With one final blow two lives ended_

_I ended the life of the man _

_Who used to be the most important thing to me_

_No longer would I be part of his plan_

It hit its target with a sickening thud. I grimaced and buried my head in Naruto's chest. I heard more voices. Tsunade, Hinata, Kakashi and Gaara were there. I smiled feebly as Tsunade tried to heal me. "It won't work." I told her simply. I had blended poisons into the explosive powders that only went into action at the presence of heat, which the explosion provided. It was just one more thing to make sure that I killed Sasuke., but now it was working its nervous system eating magic on me. She nodded. She understood. He grabbed me hand as Naruto and Hinata took my other. Gaara kneeled down next to me and Kakashi-sensei put a hand on my shoulder. They understood that my end was near and wanted to honor it by standing by my side as I died. "Make sure Ino knows." I whispered and held each of the people around me eye's and gave them each a small smile. They all took my hands in their own. I started crying and soon their tears joined mine.

_I cried tears of joy as I passed away_

_Squeezing Naruto's hand_

_I smiled and whispered goodbye_

_And slipped away into a better land_

Naruto raised his gaze to the sky and howled after feeling my pulse stop. Tsunade wept over my body and Gaara, Hinata and Kakashi embraced Naruto. They brought my body back to Konoha and held an open casket funeral, and my name was engraved on the memorial stone. I never wanted them to be sad. This was just my time. But for now Konoha weeps over the loss of their beloved Cherry Blossom.

_You weep at my loss_

_But I moved on having completed _

_My final mission_

_Having Uchiha Sasuke assassinated _

* * *

**Was it a good tear-jerker? I cried while writing this. Well, review please. **


End file.
